


The Nightmare of The Sun

by youarenotinWonderland



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youarenotinWonderland/pseuds/youarenotinWonderland
Summary: Salieri hates to be with the aristocrats for he always feels himself out of place among the crowd in palace. At the same time, he is loved and praised just like the out-shinning sun in Vienna. But deep in his heart, Salieri knows that MOZART and HIS MUSIC are the nightmares that he couldn't escape from.





	The Nightmare of The Sun

Salieri never admitted the existence of the night. The “night” wasn’t an appropriated word used among the aristocrats for they tagged themselves with the label of “sun.” These holy suns, bright enough to burn any mortal soul. Until Mozart, the angel of music, walked into Salieri’s vision, just like the most shining star that enlightened his solitude of the night. Could it be a competition between the sun and the star? One thing for sure, Salieri had never known about the night, for the sun was always there. If there had to be an exception, it must be Mozart. There he came: A new stream of music crushed the feudal laws into dust, which also wakened Salieri’s long-sleeping soul.

Appointed the director of the Italian opera by the Habsburg court, there was always music first; then the mortal beings came next. The melodies were spinning around in Salieri’s mind, as sincere as millions of praying on Earth. But why Mozart, only Mozart, deserved the highest praise and respect? Or, neither star or prodigy should be used to tag on Mozart for his talent except for the most envious poison. Every touching note that ran through his ingenious fingers sounded like a story without an end. It would only make the situation get worse for the entire Vienna always asked for more. Whenever the music began, it quickly imprisoned Salieri: He saw in his vision, a slim, tall, charming lady, with the barren rage of death’s eternal cold, standing behind the bushes with starlight dotting her hair on that unbelievable evening. Roses were everywhere with their bloody color. In the middle of the darkness, a man in white was lying on those fragrant roses, like a Christ figure. Would Mozart’s music initiate a war? If so, who shall play the role of the martyr? He felt the blood accelerated under his skin, which could hardly endure the burning of the brightest star.

For whom could Salieri turn to escape from this nightmare? All those melodies, the voice of souls were mumbling his name, dragging him down like a puppet. Something went wrong, but no one had the power to stop it. Now he admitted the existence of the night. It was Antonio Salieri’s nightmare. Or, he would just call it Mozart: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. All days were nights to see till they met. And nights brightened days when dreams did show the secrets of Salieri in deep.

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3 and I am really thankful for everyone who likes or comments to this story!!! Please don't hesitate to leave your feelings and opinion regarding to this article, it will be my pleasure to answer any question you may have:)


End file.
